RIVAL OR LOVE ? (HAEHYUK KYUMIN)
by AnggiHaeHyukELF
Summary: apa jadinya jika eunhyuk menyukai kyuhyun dan kyuhyun menyukai sungmin namun sungmin malah menyukai kakaknya kyuhyun yaitu donghae dan lebih parahnya lagi donghae menyukai eunhyuk? Akan dipastikan percintaan mereka akan rumit serumit benang yang kusut (?) *SummaryHancur


Tittle : Rival or Love ?  
Author : Lee JungHwa  
Main pair : haehyuk, kyumin  
cast : All super junior member and Other  
Genre : romance *always*  
(silahkan reader yang menentukan ^^)  
summary : apa jadinya jika eunhyuk menyukai kyuhyun dan kyuhyun menyukai sungmin namun sungmin malah menyukai kakaknya kyuhyun yaitu donghae dan lebih parahnya lagi donghae menyukai eunhyuk? Akan dipastikan percintaan mereka akan rumit serumit benang yang kusut (?) *SummaryHancur

WARNING : Genderswitch for uke Typo(s) bertebaran .. alur gak nentu (?) Judul gak nyambung sama cerita ..  
Cerita pasarannn. And  
The second FF !  
Disclaimer : Super junior Milik ELF , orang tua mereka , dan tuhan tapi cerita ini bener-bener milik author !  
Don't Like !  
Don't Read!  
NO BASH!

-Let's Read ~

Eunhyuk Pov

anyeong kenalkan namaku Lee hyukjae aku siswi SMA EverLastingJewel HighSchool dan seperti biasa saat ini aku tengah menganggu sahabatku..  
"min min minnie minnie Sungmin" aku terus bersenandung memanggil nama nya kkk habis aku benci kalau minnie selalu mengabaikan ku terlebih ketika dia bertemu sama soulmate nya yaknii Novel!

"ash apa hyukkie? Jangan mengangguku bisa? " ucap nya sinis dan mata foxy nya masih fokus ke arah buku novelnya

"nggak bisa min kekantin yuk" tawarku

"nggak ah kamu aja" tolaknya dan hanya memandangku sekilaas lalu kembali menatap soulmatenya itu

"yah sendiri gitu? Entar kalo aku digodain namja-namja gimana?"

"emang ada namja yang mau ngegodain yeoja kerempeng kayak kamu ? Lagian masalah buat gue?"

"jahat lu min U,U aku teraktir deh"

"emm ciyuss yah? " jawabnyaa

"iyaa enelan dech!" jawabku dak kalah alay dri nya xD

"uh kajaa"

-kantin-

"aku dengar akan ada siswa baru pindahan JewELFishy High school"

"emm benarkah?"

"aku rasa begitu terlebih em kalo gak salah 2 orang deh"

"kau tau dari mana berita tersebut hyuk?"

" searching digoogle"

"heh? Emng google memuat berita kayak gitu"

"Aku hanya bercanda minnie ku sayang"

"huh kekelas yuk aku belum selesai baca novel hyuk"

"bentar min masih laper nih"

"kalo begitu aku duluan yah"

" bentar minn! Aish baiklah tungguuuu minn aku bayar dulu"

"hem"

"ahjumma ini uang nya terima kasih" aku menyodorkan uang  
"eh tumben kok cepet banget makn nya? Gak nambah hyuk?" tanya shin ahjumma yang sepertinya sudah hapal dengan kelakuan ku

"hehe iya ahjumma sebenernya masih laper tapi karena sungmin mau buru-buru lain kali aja yah ahjumma gomawoo" ucapku lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan menghampiri minnie yang sepertinya tengah badmood

"kajja!"

"lama banget sih hyuk!"

"itu tadi shin ahjumma ngajak ngobrol dulu"

"ohh baiklah kajja"

Teeettt reettt teett reett (?)

"ahh ! Tuh kan masuk ini gara-gara kamu sih hyuk! Gak sempet baca kan!"

"kan bisa disambung dirumah minnie!"

"dirumah? Kau lupa hyuk? Kalo zhoumi oppa paling alergi dgn novel!"

"oh iya yah lagian oppa mu lucu min masa sih alergi novel? Seumur-umur baru kali ini deh nenger berita ada orang yang alergi sama novel? "

"tanyakan saja pada author hyuk"

"males ah"

"adaa park songsangnimm" teriak salah seorang siswa dan kelas yg tdinya ricuh kini sepi sunyi damai sejahtera (?)

"Pagi semua" sapa park songsangnim

"pagi pak"

"kalian sudah tau kan kita hari ini akan kedatangan murid baru ?"

"iyaa pak" jawab seluruh siswa

"baiklah silahkan masuk" park songsangnim mempersilahkan masuk kepada murid tersebut ...

"WUAAHHHH tampan sekaliii "

"Wuahh gayaa nyaa cool"

"wuaaahh apa dia sudah punya yeoja chingu?"  
teriaakan para yeoja memecahkan keheningan dikelas..  
ihh pleasee deh ! Apa nya yang ganteng coba? Muka kayak setan sama ikan gitu ganteng nya dari mana? Pada buta kali yah? Hiihh gue mahh ogahhh...

"Hyuk"  
"em ne minnie?"

"kamu nggak tertarik sama mereka?" tanya minnie

"gak ah" balasku malas

"serius aku lihat siswa itu memperhatikan mu terus"

"biarin,, mungkin dia naksir sama aku!" jawabku enteng

"ceh terlalu percaya diri!"

"biarin wekk "

"min kalau disuruh milih kamu milih yang tampang ikan atau setan" sambung kuu

"emm kayaknya ikan deh soalnya kereen gimanaa gitu hbu? " jawabnya

"hbu? Apa min? Itu bahasa alien?"

"Hbu! how about you ! Gak gaull lu katanya sering searching di twitter (?)" ucap sungmin ngasal

"oh iya yah? Ih kalo aku mah gak tertarik dua-duaa nya tapi yang tampang setan keren jugaa sih "

"itu sama saja kau tertarik salah satunya babo!" ucap nya sambil menjitak kepaalakuu  
"aww appo minnie!" ringis ku

"baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian" perintah park seongsangnim kepada kedua namja tersebut

"anyeong haseyo naneun lee donghae imnidaa" ucap namja berambut brunette tersebut sambil memamerkan angelic-smile nya yang jujur saja membuat ku ingin muntah senyuman nya itu loh memuakkan ..  
Terlebih dia selalu memperhatikan ku! Yang benar saja ? Dan disebelahku sungmin sudah pingsan karena pesona namja ikan tersebut mulutnya berbuih-buih (?)  
mata nya berbinar-binar tanpa berkedip hidung nya keluar darah atau yang biasa disebut mimisan *author:lebay lu !*  
*hyuk : biarin :p*

"woii minniie lu kenapa? " tanyaku

"ee-nggaak hyukk itu donghae ganteng banget astaga aku bisa meleleh" ucap sungmin tanpa ekspresi (?)

TBC

Junghwa area

anyeong ini ff kedua sayaa .. Gimana readerdeul? Nambah ancurkah?  
Dan typo nya bertebaran yah?  
Ah mianhaee jeongmal mianhae kalau ff ini tida memuaskan T,T dan membosankan? Akan saya usahai next chapter akan lebih baik lagi (?)  
dan waktunya

REVIEW pleasee...


End file.
